Wandering
by California Mountain girl
Summary: COMPLETED!Pre episode 3. You don't want to cross a troubled and bored Jedi. Especially if that Jedi is Anakin Skywalker.


-Wandering-  
  
This should be easy..  
The rain poured. It was dark in the lower levels of Couriscant. Here was where the creatures of the night stalked their prey and fed on each other. They sucked the blood of Couriscant- never getting enough, and never filling the empty holes in their own souls.  
  
A lone figure walked the abandoned streets, rain running down his broad shoulders and moistening his short hair. The lights of the clubs reflected off the wet pavement, but light never touched his face. The man walked, his aimless strides and bowed head showed he didn't care where he went or how. He was a shadow, something found in an alleyway or when you awake from a nightmare.  
  
Anyone else would pass this stranger by, but six robbers found him a very juicy victim. Judging from his cloths he hadn't spent every last penny on death-sticks or spice. Another dead on the street the next morning wouldn't be out of the ordinary, he'd be just another casualty of the night.  
  
The tall figure walked down an alleyway, as if willingly going into their trap. His breath shone out against the lights but he wore no jacket or cloak.  
  
The six criminals, as soon as he had walked far enough into their trap let themselves laugh. Usually it made the victims panic and run, but instead the man just looked up at them. Not a trace of fear ran across his face, just slight amusement.  
  
The six gang members closed in, swinging clubs and chains. Ready to crack open the stranger's head.  
  
"Alright bud," The leader said, "Hand over your money."  
  
The stranger looked at him, "I don't have any."  
  
"Can you believe this snat?" One of the gang members said, "Even his talk says he has money."  
  
"yeah pretty-boy, cough up the money."  
  
The man looked at the gang member, reading every sign of what the pitiful excuse for a being was. "My name is Anakin."  
  
"Didn't ask for your name, want your money!" The leader shouted.  
  
"Too bad," Anakin said coldly, "That's all you'll get."  
  
"okay." The leader said, "Kill him."  
  
Before they moved another step closer, Anakin's fist snaked out- hitting the gang leader in the jaw, just before he sent another punk through a brick wall.  
  
Now the rest of the gang had stopped in their tracks- not used to this kind of retaliation. Like most cowards, they decided to run.  
  
But, Anakin wasn't in the mood for a chase. He only felt the incredible urge to fight, crush bone and bruise muscle. After all, they weren't going to tell anyone.  
  
The breath was knocked out of unfortunate victim as the tall stranger pounded him. After half a second he let the unconscious thief lie on the street and went after the three others. By this time one had gotten a hold of his fear and swung his club at Anakin's head. Anakin ducked, and then smashed the guy's face in. Another of the gang snuck up behind Anakin and pulled the chain around his neck.  
  
Anakin was pulled back, and came back with cracking the guy's knee in. A well-placed boot could do wonders.  
  
Anakin looked at the gang writing on the ground or just unconscious. He counted them, one- two- three--- There should be just one more. His highly-trained Jedi eyes spotted the coward immediately. Trying to make a quick get-away.  
  
Anakin ran to catch up, and just as soon as he was within reach Anakin reached out and speared the guy across his neck with his forearm. It dropped the guy instantly.  
  
Anakin stood in the pouring ran. The ally was silent, and he looked at the thieves unconscious on the street. He smirked at them, so much for that supposed threat. He took in a breath, and then let it out slowly, walking away. It was satisfying, but only for a minute. Now his neck hurt, and he was soaked.  
  
"So much for 'kill him!'" Anakin murmured. "Yeah, really original. Why not, 'I'll plaster your remains all over the galaxy'?" He sighed, walking out into the mainstream of Couriscant night-dwellers. "Wish you could've seen that one, Padme." He whispered. "You probably really chew me out. Something like, 'What was that? Aggressive Negotiations?'" He walked a little further, letting himself wander. It was something everyone does at one point, when they don't care where they're going, and can't find what they're looking for. "Padme, why'd you leave me?"  
  
Anakin grimaced, what had he done? What was wrong? It's hard to fix when you don't know what it is. It still hurt. Everything hurt now.  
  
The End. 


End file.
